Alice In Wonderland KHR version INCOMPLETE
by EgoXrs
Summary: And will stay incomplete forever. Take it and do as you desire...


**You are allowed to take this unfinished fanfiction, alter it and do as you desire with it ****as long as you credit me****!**

In other words, you can take this fanfiction (which I never intend to finish, or even continue), alter it to your own writing style and imagination and at the top of your fanfiction state _**'This is my fanfiction but the original idea belongs to Egoista Xrs, whose fanfiction stories you can read at his fanfiction account here: h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / u / 2 8 5 5 5 6 5 / or in his deviantart account here: h t t p : / / t a k 1 n - a d v a n t a g e o f - i t . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / '**_

So, you were warned: This fanfiction is **incomplete.**

* * *

'Dear Diary...

_I wish I could escape my fate. All these royal things are so confusing to my eyes!_

_I really-really wish I could escape my fate! Maybe have a normal life for once..._

_Tomorrow I'll have to step on the throne next to my father and state the principals of my royal family. I would just run away if I could! Being a prince sucks...'_

The brunette closed the small notebook and after locking it twice he hid it into one of his desk's drawers.

"Life is so troublesome..."

The young boy uttered and then headed towards his palace's yard.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, also known as Tsuna, was a sixteen years old boy, with royal blood running through his veins. His messy brown hair was being brushed everyday by one of his nannies and another house servant was choosing his clothes and was grooming him. His food was always being served by the best chefs of the country and even his bath was being prepared by one of the maids. It seemed like a perfect life for a royal boy.

However, Tsuna had some certain characteristics which had troubled his life. His pure kindness, his naive generosity and his great tenderness were all qualities that did not befit a prince. Although everyone accepted him for who he was, deep inside Tsuna knew that the people around him perceived him as a weakling that would never manage to succeed his father's throne. Yet the young brunette couldn't deny those people's beliefs. No matter how much it hurt him, the prince had realized that he was not meant for this life.

Being 'no-good' was his motto as he had never managed to succeed or supervene in anything. Whether that was at his home school lessons or even at the numerous sports he was forced to play in order to show his status, the young prince never came first to anything.

"Tsu-kun, there you are! Come on, dinner will be served now."

His always smiling mother approached him.

"Mom, I don't want to give the speech tomorrow..."

Her son softly whined.

"Now now Tsu-kun... You don't want to disappoint your father, do you? You'll make us all really proud if you give the speech tomorrow!"

The Queen gently caressed the brunette's hair.

"Now come on. Your father has finally returned from his trip; it's been six whole months! You should be excited Tsu-kun."

"Yes..."

The young prince uttered and followed his mother.

In fact, Tsuna's father's trip wasn't the first one. His great responsibilities as the King forced him to travel on occasion for quite a long time. The brunette could never understand why his mother was always so excited when she was meeting him.

"Hello son."

His autocratic father smiled to him and shook his hand, confronting him as if he wasn't a child anymore.

"Are you ready for tomorrow's speech?"

He asked as they entered the enormous dining room.

"Yes father..."

Tsuna replied dejected.

"What's with the long face? You should be happy! Tomorrow you'll show everyone who doesn't believe in you what a great King you'll become!"

His father exclaimed and then sat on the edge of the table.

"He's right Tsu-kun! Your father and I trust you."

The Queen continued and rested her body on the other edge of the table.

"I'll do well tomorrow."

The young prince faked a smile and sat on one of the chairs in the middle of the long dining table.

"That's my boy!"

The King said loudly and then the servants started bringing food to the table.

All kinds of meat and six different salads were rapidly laid on the table. Warm soups, potatoes, sea food, lots of bread and even some sweets could be spotted along the rest of the plates. The imperial dining table was always filled with a vastness variety of food to choose, but the royal family never ate more than one dish. The rest of the dishes were usually consumed by the servants, the nannies and the scullions, who all resided in the majestic palace.

As soon as the royal family finished eating (while having boring conversations about the King's occupational trip) all members of the family split up and each followed their own direction.

_'My family's so horrible...'_

The young prince thought, thinking of the families that were shown on the television, whose members were always so close.

_'I wish I at least had a brother.'_

He deemed, feeling his own family being a boring chore.

As the young boy started walking on the palace's yard, the small birds were sweetly chirping around the place. The trees that surrounded its borders were perfect for the tiny creatures to build their nests. The redolent scent that covered the place was caused due to the large variety of flowers that the gardener was planting around the palace.

After a bit of walking the young prince finally found a good spot to rest his body. He had wandered quite deep into the vegetation wishing for no one to bother him, and as he sat down on the grass, he took a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket.

_'The speech is so big...!'_

Tsuna thought troubled, as he had still not memorized all of it.

All of a sudden, an unexpected loud noise drew the brunette's attention.

"Who's there?"

The prince asked intimidated and the sound suddenly stopped.

The young boy stayed still for a few seconds, trying to gather the courage to stand up and head from where the noise had came from. However, the birds that hadn't stopped chirping eased Tsuna's mind a bit as he finally ignored the previous sound and continued reading the speech.

"Oh, I'm so late!"

The sudden voice startled the brunette and surprised looked around him, trying to spot the speaker.

"The King will punish me! Oh, I can't be late!"

The prince abruptly stood up bewildered, afraid that a possible intruder had entered into their palace's yard.

_'The King..?'_

Tsuna thought for a second and then realized that whoever had entered in their yard was actually searching for his father.

"Hello? Where are you? I can help you find the King!"

The brunette spelled enthusiastically.

"Ooh, I'm so late!"

The voice repeated, forcing the prince to follow the sound so that he could help the lost person.

"I can help you find the King!"

The brunette restated while following the sound of the quick steps he was hearing.

"I hear you but I can't see you..."

Tsuna uttered as he accelerated his step.

"I'm really going to be bitten to death this time!"

The voice spelled, confusing the prince, as he knew that his father would never react in such a violent way, no matter the reason.

"You don't have to be afraid, my father wouldn't do something like that!"

Tsuna said loudly so that the other would hear him.

"Y-your father? Your father's the King?"

The prince jerked at the voice that was suddenly coming from behind him. He rapidly turned around and saw a small baby that was dressed as a bunny.

"Y-you're searching for the King?"

Tsuna uttered confused.

"Hm..."

The baby grinned at Tsuna's question and started running, going even deeper into the yard's vegetation.

"H-hey, wait!"

The prince yelled and hurriedly followed the infant.

"Did you get lost? Where are your parents?"

The brunette asked, wondering how this baby in the bunny costume had ended up in his palace's yard.

"You must not play in here!"

He continued, trying to catch up with the baby's fast pace.

"Oh, I'm really so late!"

The baby said once more and turned left to an enormous tree Tsuna had not seen before.

"Wait!"

The prince shouted to him and as he had not realized how silent everything went the moment the baby disappeared from his sight, the young brunette turned left as well, hoping to see the infant again, and find his parents before he hurt himself.

"Wai-"

Tsuna suddenly stopped his pace and looked around him alarmed.

_'Where did he go...?'_

He wondered as the baby was nowhere to be seen and his steps could not be heard anymore.

"Baby?"

The young prince uttered nervously at the sudden silence that had surrounded him.

"Where are yo-aaaah!"

Along with the infant, Tsuna had also disappeared from sight, as the big rabbit-hole on which the boy had stumbled had violently pulled him inside.

The terrified prince couldn't stop screaming as his body was being forcefully pulled by the powerful gravity. The shock and terror that had overpowered the brunette's mind had made him unable to make any useful thoughts of whether this was real or if such a deep hole was even possible to be dug on his palace's yard.

As soon as the boy was out of air he inhaled deeply and continued screaming, believing that he was soon to reach the well's bottom and die by the gravity's frantic force. However, Tsuna found himself bemused, as his endless fall towards the hole's bottom had gradually decreased in speed. The young prince was now floating slowly down the hole just like a feather would do.

"What's happening...?"

Tsuna spelled confused, wondering whether that was a physical phenomenon when you are so close to the Earth's core or if he had already died and he was doomed to relive this moment for the rest of his eternal life... or however that can be called.

"Mom?"

The brunette was staring puzzled at the portraits that started filling in the hole's borders. As if the soil had these portraits planted in it, Tsuna was staring at his mother's smiling face that was starring in most of the pictures.

_"Stare as long as you can..."_

A sudden whisper echoed into the hall, surprising the young prince.

"Who's there?"

_"Kufufu~"_

The voice laughed menacingly forcing a shiver up Tsuna's body.

_"We'll meet again Sawada Tsunayoshi..."_

"Are you a friend of my father's? Could you please tell me how to get out of here? Or.. when this is going to stop?"

_"Kufufu~ Still as naive as always..."_

"You are being quite rude sir."

Tsuna spelled and the portraits suddenly took the form of forks and knives that started rapidly falling around him frightening him with the thought that they were soon going to pierce through his body.

"That's dangerous...!"

He said as he wrapped his arms around his head.

"Baby! Where are you?"

He yelled, afraid of the infant's health and all of a sudden the baby with the bunny costume appeared some meters ahead of him, falling down with a greater force than his own.

"Baby!"

Tsuna exclaimed and stretched his hands in a futile attempt to catch him.

"Be careful!"

"Ah, I'm so late! The King...! The King won't like this!"

_"Kufufu~"_

The knives and forks abruptly fell on the infant, forcing a scream to escape from Tsuna's mouth.

All at once, the knives and forks had transformed to pillows and feathers, some of which were colored deep red and violently met with Tsuna's face, as the young boy's fall had increased in speed again.

"Did he... die?"

The prince cried softly, not caring anymore if he was going to be crushed to tiny bits.

_"Kufufu~"_

The mystifying voice was heard again and its speaker started laughing uncontrollably irritating greatly the upset boy.

Yet, before the prince was able to react and voice his dislike towards the rude and cruel speaker his body was forcefully pushed upwards, as he had finally reached the bottom of the hole. The pillows that had covered the ground below him had saved the brunette from instant death and Tsuna's mouth had been filled with the feathers whose taste he wished was just a hallucination; as he didn't stand the metallic taste of blood in his mouth.

Tsuna quietly got up and spit all the feathers that had remained in his mouth. He looked around him and shocked he noticed that the ground wasn't solid anymore. As if the Earth's core was built with cement and slab, the brunette couldn't believe in his eyes and slowly stepped on the ground.

_'Where is that rude sir..?'_

He wondered and was taken aback by the voice that filled in the place one more time.

_"After you my prince. Kufufu~"_

The speaker said and the brunette started walking ahead into the dark corridor, as there was no way he'd be saved by staying still and idle.

"Now, how did I end up in such a situation?"

Tsuna wondered out loud, trying to ease his fear of the darkness and as the pitch-black corridor had rendered his vision powerless, the young prince felt relieved when he saw a lighted arrow with the words 'This Way' showing him where he should be heading.

"I wonder how many people had fallen in this rabbit-hole before me..."

The brunette thought, foolishly believing that if someone bothered to put up signs to show where someone should be heading, then there had probably been many people before him there, and followed the small arrows that were lying ahead of him so that he wouldn't get lost.

After a long time of walking the prince finally bumped on a red door which he hesitantly opened, as he had nowhere else to go and there was no way he'd return back to where the rude man had talked to him.

"I'm sorry for intruding..."

He said while opening the door and stunned he stared at the enormous hall before entering.

A million papers with colorful drawings decorated the ugly white walls and in the middle of the room there was a small table, much shorter than his height but too tall for his feet to reach, as the brunette had thought.

-incomplete-

* * *

Now, in case some of you are interested regarding **who would be who** in my mind I had this concept:

**Alice:** Tsuna (obviously)

**The Rabbit:** Reborn

**The Cat:** Mukuro

**The Mad Hatter:** Ryohei

Along with the Mad Hatter, **the Mouse and the Bunny:** Lambo and I-Pin

The Queen is dead, murdered by **the King:** Hibari

**The Twins** who will make 'Alice' choose a road: Haru and Kyoko

**The Caterpillar:** Gokudera (...but not in the freaking caterpillar form)

_The two guys who would be painting the flowers: Yamamoto and Squalo - this one was rather random, not so sure._

So, I repeat, if you would like to take this fanfiction and alter it to your style,** CREDIT ME** and please tell me too so I can read it and tell you my opinion. ^^ (my opinion will not be based on what /I/ had in mind but on the way you wrote it, the words you used etc~ In other words a review!)


End file.
